


Black Lives Matter

by Dammitjanet



Category: Black Loves Matter, Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Black Lives Matter, Original work - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dammitjanet/pseuds/Dammitjanet
Summary: A poem written for some of the many victims of racial injustice in the United States.





	Black Lives Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Always trying to better my writing but if you just tell me that I am bad at writing that doesn't help.

**The Civil Rights Movement has been happening for fifty two years in The United States of America.**

Thousands have died in their struggle for their most basic right.

~~_“We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal.”_ ~~

A few of those people will be remembered as catalysts to this change.

 

**Aiyana Jones (7)**

Detroit, Michigan

America will not be able to ~~make the pledge~~

~~that we shall always march ahead with you.~~

Your killer won’t pay for taking your life

because his judge doesn’t believe your life was worth Jail Time.

 

**Andy Lopez (13)**

Santa Rosa, California

10/22/2013

~~the bank of justice is bankrupt~~

and won’t pay for the peace your family deserves.

Your killer walks free because cops aren’t able

to distinguish between gun and toy.

_“Lack of Evidence”_

 

**Mckenzie Cochran** **(25)**

Southfield, Michigan

1/24/2014

You won’t be able to ~~hear Freedom ring~~ ,

because your light was snuffed out too soon.

Your killer walks free because the manager wasn't comfortable

with the color of your skin.

_“I can’t Breathe”_

 

**Eric Garner (43)**

Staten Island, New York

7/17/2014

You were ~~a victim of the unspeakable horrors of police brutality.~~

The NYPD will never regain trust from your fellow brothers.

Your killer walks free as your wife wails for you.

_“I can’t Breathe”_

 

**Michael Brown (18)**

Ferguson, Missouri

8/9/2014

You were confronted because ~~of the color of your skin~~

~~Instead of the content of your character.~~

Your killer walks free as your family buries you.

_“Hands up, don’t shoot”_

 

**Tamir Rice (12)**

Cleveland, Ohio

11/22/2014

You were ~~guaranteed the unalienable rights~~

~~of life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness.~~

Your Killer walks free because your death was an “accident”

_“A guy with a pistol”_

 

**Martin Luther King, Jr (39)**

Memphis, Tennessee

4/4/1968

You believed that ~~one day right there in Alabama,~~

~~little black boys and black girls will be able to join hands with little white boys and white girls.~~

Your killer walked free because your government was a coward

and you spoke your mind.

_“I have a dream today”_


End file.
